


Baby Pull Me Closer

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Series: Nothing Going on Here that We Can't Handle [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Someone stop me, i'm finally contributing to the ITH fandom but it's smut, they say fuck a lot, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: When Usnavi is out of town Sonny and Pete have a little fun.-This is pure sex. If this isn't your thing don't read!





	

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I just write???  
> So heads up this is smut but don't freak they are of age :D  
> Special shout out to Smoltinypumpkinchild, because without her I would never have written this and she's honestly so sweet. Go check her out 
> 
> Translations  
> Carajo- Fuck  
> Por Favor- please  
> bebé- babe  
> cariño- sweetheart, darling, honey  
> quierdo- dear, darling
> 
> Edit 11.23 - So this is going to be a series of one shots focusing on Sonny and Pete. Thanks my little pumpkin loving, peonny shipping friend because this is all for you.

Sonny knew Usnavi wouldn’t be mad at him for making out with Pete, hell he could care less he was into guys, and he was getting use to his choice of boyfriend. 

Having sex in the apartment the one weekend he’s gone.

He’d kill them both.

Sonny loses the train of thought as Pete’s mouth nips on the chub of his tummy. He moans softly, and wriggles his hips as Pete splays his tongue flat across the most recent bite.  It’s coloring purple already, and is between the line of painful and pleasurable, Sonny doesn’t care. He tangles his fingers in the edge of Pete’s tank, which he hasn’t take off yet. Sonny’s out of his top, and Pete’s pants and underwear were discarded long ago. Pete nips another bite into Sonny’s hip, pulling a louder moan from him.

“Cariño, shhh,” Pete pulls himself up to Sonny’s face, a hand already cupping his cheek. “We can stop it’s okay,” He murmurs, his lips to Pete’s forehead instantly.

“No,” Sonny pants and presses a kiss to Pete’s neck, his teeth grazing over that spot just below his ear. Pete groans, eyes clenching tight, and fingers clenching in Sonny’s hair with just enough of a tug, to be pleasurable.

Sonny pulls Pete’s mouth to his and with a quick nip to his bottom lip, they kiss slowly, wetly, and lazily. It’s not what they’d normally go for but anything with Pete is fun. 

“Bedroom?” Pete grumbles out, tilting Sonny’s head back to plant kisses along his collar bone and chest.

“Yeah,”

Sonny allows himself to be pulled up to a standing position and leads to his bedroom. Pete locks their fingers together and plops Sonny’s cap back on his head. Sonny gives him a curious glance, that he only responds with a kiss and a mumble of something intelligible on his shoulder.

His door is pushed open and Pete pulls Sonny to the bed before kicking the door shut.  Sonny is pushed back onto the bed and Pete winks before pulling his sweat pants down. Sonny blushes and Pete smiles pressing another kiss to his stomach.

“Wanna ride ya babe,” He mumbles softly and Sonny blushes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Unless you wanna bottom?” he questions looking up to Sonny, his eyes questioning. He won’t force the kid, who’s really only 2 years younger right now, to do anything he doesn’t want.

“No, I’ll top.” He says and rolls over to grab the lube and a condom from his bedside table.

Pete watches his body move as he reaches and stretches.  The soft and hard areas of his boyfriend are perfectly him.  Sonny’s always had a bit of pudge, nothing unattractive though.  He’s just always been soft.  But his features are hard.  His strong cheek bones, sharp shoulder blades, and v from his hip bones to his crotch.

His dick.

Everything about him is perfectly him.

“Querido?” Sonny questions pulling Pete from his thoughts. Pete smiles and presses a kiss to Sonny’s thigh.

“Can I suck ya off?” He mumbles against the flesh. Sonny would love to tell him yes, God, he’d love to have Pete’s tongue on his dick.

“Not now,” He mumbles and Pete presses another kiss to his thigh, his own way of pressing the question.  Sonny’s already squeezed some lube on his fingers, his hands quivering slightly.

“Shut up and come here,” He grumbles and tugs Pete to him by his arm. Pete complies and presses a kiss to his mouth before trailing a finger down the crack of his ass. Pete shivers and yelps.

“Fuck that’s cold.” Sonny presses a kiss to Pete’s jugular, sucking a small mark into the skin, but he knows it will last for longer than the time in bed.  He slowly trails his fingers down Pete’s ass and slowly applies pressure to his hole.  Pete’s eyes flutter close and his head falls into Sonny’s shoulder as he lets out a low groan.

“Carajo,” Sonny carefully circles his finger around Pete’s hole before pressing in slowly. Pete groans again louder and Sonny anxiously presses their mouths together.

“You’re gonna get us caught.” He mumbles, using that moment to curl his finger inside of Pete, making the man cry out pathetically against his lips.

“Don’t care.  Want the world to know.  I love you babe, fuck, I love you,” He knows he’s blabbering but he can’t stop himself.  Even if Pete has topped the past two times, he’s incredibly verbal when he bottoms.  He’s verbal regardless, and not like Sonny minds.

“Turn around,” He mumbles, sloppily licking kisses into his mouth. Pete eagerly kisses Sonny, leaving him breathless, before turning himself around.  He practically shakes his ass in Sonny’s face.  Sonny holds himself back from smacking him in the ass, but doesn’t restrain from biting down in the flesh. Pete moans loudly and his body slumps forward, his body weight resting on his arms. Sonny re-inserts his finger into Pete’s ass, pushes in to the last knuckle, before pulling back and inserting a second finger.

It’s slick and wet, and for a moment Sonny never wants to be a bottom again. This control, making Pete moan and grit his teeth like he is. 

God he never wants to give it up.

“More,” Pete demands breathlessly.

“Pete,”

“Please Son.” He pants into the sheets and grits his teeth as his ass rocks back into Sonny’s hand, pushing his hand into him up to the knuckle.

“Pete, we gotta be careful. I don’t wanna hurt ya,” Sonny chides as he pulls his hand back. 

“No, please Sonny, please, I wanna feel you, please.” He’s babbling again and he knows it.  Pete continues to babble quietly to himself, as he waits for Sonny to reinsert a finger. The lube has gone dry on his fingers so he squirts more on.  He leans forward and presses a kiss to Pete’s hole, breaking to boy down.  His knees all but give out on him. Sonny wraps a hand around his waist, holding him up, and eats him out for only a moment.

 A few licks, poke of the tongue, careful nibbles on the rim.

Pete’s moaning and groaning loudly, squirming under Sonny’s tongue like he’s torn from pulling away because the stimulation is too much or pushing back for more attention. Sonny grips his hips tightly, but not enough to bruise, and pulls away, before replacing his tongue with his fingers. He pushes in two fingers up to the first knuckle before working his way back to the last.  He adds another finger with a kiss to the meat of his ass. Curling and scissoring his fingers he works Pete open, almost making the boy come right there.  Pete cries out, high pitched cries punctuated by moments of silence where his lips are parted in wordless joy.

“Carajo, Sonny, por favor, por favor, bebé.” The Spanish tumbles from his mouth flawlessly and Sonny moves to flip Pete onto his back.  He’s pliant under Sonny’s touch and is easily manipulated.  Sonny doesn’t push his boyfriend into any particular position, just leans over him and sucks a mark into the skin on his shoulder. Pete’s hands make their way to Sonny’s hair, tossing his hat to the side in order to get a grip. 

“I love you,” Sonny mumbles against his neck and captures his mouth quickly and messily. “Te amo,” he punctuates the words with a kiss and Pete nods encouragingly.

“Please,” He mumbles against Sonny’s lips.  Sonny sloppily pulls his fingers out of Pete and wipes them on the sheets.  He fumbles for a condom and removes the wrapper with his teeth. Rolling it onto his dick, Sonny feels rough hands on his shoulder pushing him back against the headboard.

“I said I wanna ride you,” Pete reminds.  Sonny tries to sit up, but Pete’s hands are insistent on his shoulder, keeping him pinned to his bed.  Pete’s hand rolls the condom the rest of the way down his dick swiftly, before lining it up with his entrance.  The pressure on his hole is pleasurable, but not without a burn. It’s not painful, just uncomfortable for a moment.

Pete slowly lets himself be filled, Sonny letting out breathy moans as Pete takes him completely.

“Fuck.” They both moan at the same time, only for them to laugh. Pete rests his forehead on Sonny’s, the later reaching up to cup their cheek.

“I love you,” He says quietly a smile spreading across his lips.

“I love you too,” He replies and wriggles his hips making Sonny moan. “Now can we get back to fucking?” he whispers hotly into Sonny’s ear. Sonny swallows and swiftly presses a kiss to Pete’s mouth.  His hands find their way to Pete’s hips, gripping tightly as he rocks his body into his. Pete’s head tilts back a loud moan sounding. Pete’s body bounces on his lap, each motion bringing friction against his dick.  His head falls back, and Pete’s body slumps forward, tucking his face into the skin of Sonny’s neck.  Curses fall from his mouth in a mix of Spanish and English, but his pace doesn’t slow. 

Pete shifts his body a fraction of a degree, and Sonny’s hitting his prostate every couple thrusts.  His curses grow louder.  Sonny bucks his hips and pulls Pete close to him, placing sloppy open mouthed kisses to his neck.

“Pete,” He groans and pushes his forehead to the other’s shoulder. Pete stutters in his thrusts and Sonny tightens his grip on his hips.

“Don’t stop.” He gasps and bucks his hips up in a set of steady thrusts. Pete groans loudly and meets his thrusts, the sound panting and skin on skin echoing in the room. He hits his prostate three times in a row making stars flash brightly the third time. He squeezes his eyes tightly and pants into Sonny’s shoulder.  His scrotum tightens, and he can feel warm tendrils of pleasure envelope every part of him.

“Sonny, carajo bebé,” he groans loudly and with a strangled moan he comes in a set of stringy spurts across their chests. Sonny picks up speed immediately after, not wanting to risk fucking Pete into a senseless puddle of overstimulated nerves.  With one hand he pushes Pete onto his back and the other wraps tightly around his bicep, squeezing tightly. It only takes a few well-placed thrusts till Sonny comes as well, a high pitched moan echoing off the walls.  He pants and rests his head on Pete’s shoulder.

Sonny pulls out of Pete with a wet _shuck_. He rolls to his back completely spent.  Pete places a kiss to his neck and Sonny laughs tucking his chin into his shoulder.

“Stop that,” He laughs. Pete simply chuckles and swings his legs off the bed.

“I’ll be back,” He places a kiss to Sonny’s mouth.  Sonny responds like a drunken sloth, not even registering Pete has disappeared until he’s gone. He drops the hand he would’ve used to cradle Pete’s cheek to his side and closes his eyes.

Out of all five times they’ve had sex, Sonny can say this time was great. Learning Pete’s body, worshiping him is something he can do every day of his life, and he’d still be entranced.  Pete’s hard in all the places Sonny is malleable, sharp edges where he is rounded. His stomach fits right under Pete’s rips, and his head perfectly on his shoulder.  Pete’s arms around him are always exactly what he needs and they always rest on his body right where-

“Fuck that’s cold!”

Pete snickers but presses a kiss to his neck and nuzzles his face there. “Sorry babe.” He mumbles as he pulls the condom off, ties it, and tosses it in the trash. Tossing the washcloth towards the hamper Pete crawls into bed next to Sonny and wraps his arms around Sonny’s waist, his head resting on the soft of his stomach.

“Sonny,” He mumbles and Sonny nods running his fingers over the stubble that formed on Pete’s scalp. Pete might as well be purring with contentment.

“Yeah?” Pete presses a kiss to his stomach and nibbles the skin quickly, buying time to collect his thoughts.

“When I say I love you...I mean it.”

“I know you do,”

“I just don’t think I say it enough.  You tell everyone you love them and they all know you really do, but me? I’m just the hooligan.” Sonny squeezes Pete’s shoulder.

“Hey.  I don’t care.  And no one thinks that anymore.  I never thought that.” He yawns and Pete releases a breath.

“I… just wanna make sure you know.” He mumbles.  Sonny laughs lazily and starts to draw circles on his back.

“I know you do.”

“I love you.” Pete mumbles and yawns himself. “Nap?” He suggests and Sonny nods.  Pete crawls up his body and tucks his head under Sonny’s chin, but only after pressing a kiss to the point.

“I love you,” Pete mumbles again and Sonny smiles wrapping his arms around Pete’s waist.

“I love you too.”  Pete opens his mouth to add more and Sonny kisses his head. “Not now.  Sleep, you wore me out.” He yawns again, mouth open and pink tongue visible.

Pete snickers and Sonny sighs but hugs him tightly.  Tucking his head back under Sonny’s he relaxes and is soon asleep next to the man he never thought he’d be able to have.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at Weehawken-dawngunsdrawn


End file.
